Air
by The Stare-Master
Summary: The story continues! New flames and old flames ignite. A new villain arises, determined to destroy everything the Gaang worked for, plus new plot twists and questions will be answered. Will Toph find love? Where is Zuko's mother? All answered here!


**Di****sclaimer: Hi! So I finished my other avatar fic and I was ranting to my friend how there NEEDED to be another avatar season, not just some weird spin off. So I did some research and as it turns out, there will not be a fourth season. That made really sad and I had already made a list of predictions to what should happen during the fourth season and then I thought brilliantly…FanFiction! Hooray! Now I can rant to the whole world what **_**I**_** think would happen in the fourth season if they made one. So here we go!**

**Chapter: A New Beginning**

**Author: Darrine**

**Takes place about a year after Sozin's Comet**

There was finally peace between all the kingdoms. The Avatar returned and ended the war, finally placing the rightful heir on the throne. Now the world is experiencing an era of peace and many pray to the spirits that life will remain that way.

The Gaang rode on Appa's back, zooming over the clear blue waters as they headed back towards Kioshi Island. Suki had decided to permanently return as a Kioshi warrior and Sokka had decided to join her and help rebuilt the village since Zuko had burned it down. Appa roared as the island came into sight. He swooped downwards and landed in front of a ground of screaming girls.

"Avatar!" they cheered, throwing fists into the air. Aang stood, dressed in an orange monk habit and waved simply, remembering how pompous he'd become the last time they were here. The island chief grinned, welcoming them all with open arms.

"Welcome back Avatar. We are truly blessed to see you again," he said, bowing deeply. Aang blushed slightly before bowing in return. Katara smirked, leading them all towards the Kioshi Warrior training cabin. Suki was there, watching the new recruits drill through their forms. Ty Lee balanced on her fingers by her side, grinning.

"Sokka!" Ty Lee cried out, watching them enter. Before she could move, Suki dove forward, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she whispered, placing a light kiss on his lips. She cradled his face in her hands as if he was going to disappear before her eyes. He smiled, grabbing her hands and kissed her in return.

As the others relayed greetings, Toph stood tensely on the small wooden porch outside. The wood couldn't transfer vibrations as fast as solid is could. Everything she saw was blurry and smudged; like she was standing in sand against before she had mastered sandbending.

"How has the rebuilding gone?" Katara asked. Suki smiled and shrugged, throwing a mock angry face towards Zuko who stood awkwardly in the corner.

"We're doing fine. Everything is almost back to normal," she assured them, wrapping an arm around Sokka's waist. There was a murmur of agreement that flew through all the other Kioshi Warriors as they paused to greet the new Fire Lord and the Avatar. Suki smiled as stepped out, leading them away towards her small home.

The five of them settled around the table as Suki served hot tea, and it was almost as good as Iroh's.

"So, how are things going in Ba Sing Sei? And the Fire Nation? I hear some people are still getting use to the new peace…" she commented awkwardly, rubbing the warrior paint off her face.

"The Order of the White Lotus is spending most of their time rebuilding the city walls in Ba Sing Sei. Toph was there a few weeks ago helping. The people of the Fire Nation will have to get used to new peace. They cannot expect to earn respect from anyone by killing. This idea my father burned into their minds and it's one I plan to take away with an era of peace and love," he said firmly. They all nodded around the table. Zuko's plan for peace in a war-ridden world was like honey to anyone who had lost family during to horrible war.

"I'm glad to hear it. So many of our girls are talking about helping the world change back to how it used to be… Back when there was peace," Suki sighed with longing. Sokka put a comforting arm around her shoulders, smiling.

"How about you Katara? Will you be going back to the Southern Water Tribe?" Zuko asked suddenly. She nodded, using her bending to move her tea in the small cup.

"I want the people to regain their strength. There's no longer need to fear any longer," she said. Sokka grinned, sharing a quiet moment with his sister. They had lost their mother in the beginning of the war with the Southern Raiders came to take away all the Water Benders. Kala, their mother, had lied about being a water bender and died protecting Katara's identity.

An awkward silence descended over the group as they all watched the sun set.

"I think it's time for us to turn in. We had a long day traveling…" Katara suggested. They all consented, filing out of Suki's house. She waved good-bye, blowing a kiss to Sokka.

"I'm exhausted," Toph complained, dragging her feet on the ground. The others laughed softly as she stopped walking all together as they reached the inn. With a faint shake, an earth tent grew out from the ground and Toph was hidden within. The others went inside, greeting the innkeeper before going to his or her respected room.

Zuko tossed and turned in bed as he tried to sleep. The chirping cricket-flies outside kept him awake with their annoying buzzing. Finally, he flung off his covers and stand on the side of bed, drenched in sweat. Slowly, he let the lantern next to his bed flicker to life and descended the stairs. A few other lanterns were still casting eerie glows as he pasted through the halls of the sleeping inn.

"Oh My Lord!" the innkeeper rushed towards him, his face concerned.

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter?" he questioned. Zuko shook his head, turning to return to his room.

"Wait! There's a messenger for you! He says that it's urgent and that he must speak with you immediately," he said, gesturing for him to follow. Zuko hesitated slightly before continuing. The entire inn was empty except for a lone figure sitting in the corner. It was robust, but short, sitting with a cup of tea in front of it.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked cautiously. The figure chuckled, stepping out into the lantern light.

"Hello, nephew."

Toph was the first one up (as usual), pacing out side the inn, waiting for the others to come out. She had felt someone go into the inn after it closed and he or she never came back out.

"Guys!" she called out, feeling their footsteps connect with the earth.

"How was your night on the hard ground Toph?" Katara joked. Toph rolled her eyes before gesturing to the inn.

"Did anyone see a person go inside? I thought I felt someone go in after hours."

"Yeah. It was my uncle," Zuko said. They all turned to the door. Iroh stood there, smiling.

"Hello children," he greeted, smiling warmly at Toph even though she could not see.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked. He sighed sadly, rubbing his temples.

"I'm afraid I carry grave news for all of you. It seems that peace will not come easily…" he said. They all frowned instantly, especially Aang.

"What do you mean?" Aang snapped instantly. Iroh sighed again.

"You're work is amazing Avatar. But there are things that happen that no one can control that change out fates forever," Iroh muttered.

"Tell them Uncle," Zuko commanded. Toph noted that his shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the old general began to speak.

"Azula has escaped prison."


End file.
